


Personal Modeling

by FieldsOfElysium



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Caught, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nude Photos, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Magazines, Shameless Smut, Small Plot, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldsOfElysium/pseuds/FieldsOfElysium
Summary: When Ann tells the others that she's going to do a nude photoshoot, that obviously makes all the other members curious. Ryuji even goes as far as to travel to another city entirely, so he can secretly buy the magazine when it comes out. Little did Ryuji know, that Ann was actually following him the entire time. What happens when Ann catches Ryuji with his dick in his hand? They fuck obviously.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 21
Kudos: 23





	Personal Modeling

The doors of the Train opened, allowing the packed train to empty itself of the people riding it. Among the mass of people, was a certain blond-haired boy, who faster than others, pushed himself out through the doors. Quickly, with almost run-like steps, Ryuji dashed out while clinging to a paper back, which currently was placed against his side. While trying to avoid any kind of contact with anyone, he kept his high pace as he made his way towards his apartment. Luckily, for Ryuji, his apartment was fairly close to the train station and he arrived at his door in no time at all. Slightly out of breath, he started to dig his pockets for a key. His nervousness started to disturb him and after finding the keys, he lost his grip and dropped the keys to the floor. “Fuck…”, he mumbled as he lowered himself to pick up the keys. While still holding on to the paper bag, with his other hand he grabbed the keys from the floor, after failing at it couple of times. Restlessly, he tried to enter the key to the lock, and after multiple failed attempts, he finally unlocked his door. Almost like if someone was following him, he dashed in and slammed the door shut behind him. The whole episode with the keys had made him even more fatigued and he momentarily leaned against the door to catch his breath. While resting, with his hands, he grabbed the paper bag from the sides and tried to feel its insides. Only after confirming ‘it’ was still there, was he able to calm down.

Ryuji took off his jacket and shoes and walked towards his sofa. His own apartment wasn’t large. Bed on one side of the room, TV, and sofa on the other. A little kitchen and a door to the bathroom on one side and the door he just came in, on one side. He placed the paper bag to the table in front of the sofa and sat down. Currently, he was wearing his usual yellow tank top and black shorts. Only reason he wore the jacket in the summer heat, was because he didn’t want the sun to burn his arms.

Ryuji gulped. Something inside that bag had made him this nervous. Paranoically, he looked around his small apartment, as to make sure no one was there. Of course no one was there. It was impossible. There were no places where anyone could hide in. Even the bathroom door was open. Still, Ryuji wanted to make absolutely sure, that no one saw what he was going to unveil.

After taking a deep breath, Ryuji released the tension in the air, and took out the object inside the paper bag. From the bag, Ryuji took out a magazine. From a glance, nothing unusual was at the magazine. Obviously, the first thing that caught the viewers eye, was the name, since it was written on the top with big golden letters. ‘ _Summer Girls’._ And as to confirm the expectations based on the name, on the cover was full-body shot of a blonde-haired woman in red bikini. With one of her hands, she was lifting black heart-shaped sunglasses from her face and with other hand she was making a V-pose. Ryuji immediately found himself mesmerized by the bright smile on the girl’s face. Again, nothing unusual… yet. The source of Ryuji’s nervousness was found from the text next to the girl. “ _Ann Takamaki, reveals it all!”_ Ryuji red that piece of text over and over again, as to confirm it was actually Ann. He obviously recognized her from the picture already, but despite that, it felt unreal. The fact that he was currently looking at a magazine with Ann’s photoshoot in it, made Ryuji’s heartbeat way faster than usual. He had obviously seen Ann in a bikini before, but still, an actual pictorial was a different thing. But the most important part was bolded in the text with big letters. _“ **Reveals it all**!”. _

Ann had talked about her photoshoot, which isn’t exactly anything new. However, what made the announcement groundbreaking, was the fact that the photoshoot included photos where she would be completely naked. Even usually stone-faced Ren had been visibly surprised about the news. Ann had said it was something she had been thinking about a while, and now that she found the right photographer, she decided to do it. And here it was, right in front of Ryuji’s eyes, a magazine that held Ann’s nude pictures inside it. Whether he liked it or not, his body reacted. The nervousness started to turn into excitement. Ryuji could feel his cock getting half-erect in his boxers. Slowly but surely, his cock started fill what little space it had available to it and formed a slight bulge on Ryuji’s shorts. This was it. For the first time ever, he would see Ann without any clothing. ‘What kind of tits she has?’, ‘Has she shaved her hair down there?’. All kinds of questions ran through Ryuji’s mind, only increasing his fervor.

Almost unconsciously, Ryuji placed his hand on his crotch and started to run it up and down his cock, slowly. For a moment, he thought that maybe just the excitement of thinking about the photoshoot was enough. Quickly though, he scrapped the idea and opened the magazine. In the first spread, the magazine had the table of contents. Rapidly, like his life depended on it, Ryuji started to scan Ann’s name. “ _Page 34 - Ann Takamaki, A blonde beauty reveals every part of her perfect body”_. A hit! Feverishly, Ryuji started to flip the pages with a speed of light. 18…23…28…31… and finally… 34. As he saw Ann’s picture, he felt like his heart momentarily stopped. Still in her bikini, Ann winked at the camera while sitting on a chair, getting her make-up done. The photo had large text saying: _‘What is her bikini covering? For the first time in her life, Ann Takamaki, 21, takes it all off for the camera.”_ It was real. It was 100% real. Just a few pages more and Ryuji would be able to see Ann in her birthday suit. With his hand shaking, Ryuji flipped the page, while still rubbing his crotch with his other hand.

After he took a good look the next spread, he felt slightly disappointed. Both of the pages had a one picture on them, and on both of them, Ann was still wearing her bikini. The second one went a slightly bit further as the strings around her neck, which kept the top part of the bikini in place, had come undone. Still, they didn’t show Ryuji anything he hadn’t seen before. Both of the photos were nothing new, just basic poses. Only thing that was noteworthy, was the fact, that instead of her trademark pig-tails, her hair was down, laying on her shoulders. Left one had Ann smiling with her hands on her hips and the right one had her holding the strings on her hands as she stared at the ocean. The pages also had some text, the photoshoot also included an interview. Despite being restless and wanting to keep going, Ryuji still eyed the text and tried to figure out what was going on. Once again, Ryuji felt slightly disappointed. The interview was a boring as one could be. ‘Where are you from?’, ‘What did you studied in school?’ etc. Nothing interesting. So far, the interview didn’t even have any kinky questions. The boldest one was: ‘Are you a single?’, which he knew the answer to already. Still, the excitement of what was to come was more than enough. Currently, his cock in his pants was nearing its full length. The bulge was big enough, so that Ryuji was able to partially wrap his hand around his penis and pull the foreskin back and forth slightly. Still, he decided to go slowly, the best was (hopefully) yet to come.

Once again, Ryuji flipped the page, and once again, he didn’t get what he wanted. The pictures on the spread still had Ann with her bikini on her. Sure, the pictures had gotten a bit steamier, but still, Ryuji wasn’t able to see what he wanted. This time, on the first picture, Ann’s bikini top was completely undone and only held in place by Ann’s hands, that were wrapped around her breasts. She was sitting on sand, while giving the came a slight seductive grin. On the second picture, she was laying on her back on a blanket, with the top part still on her, but now, still on its place without Ann holding it. Instead, Ann had her hands above her head, looking like she was slightly stretching. The anticipation started to became unbearable and Ryuji increased the movement of his other hand, that currently jerked his cock through his pants. At this point, his dick was at full mast, stretching his boxers to their limit, waiting desperately to get out from the clutches of the fabric. “Fuck… just take them off already…”, Ryuji mumbled while breathing heavily. Normally, lusting for his friend this much would’ve caused regret, but right now, at this moment, his sanity had started to give space for the lust he was feeling. It was Ann. It was Ann! It was fucking Ann!! Just a page or two more and he could see her most precious places. Soon, he can finally say that he has seen Ann’s pussy… just like anyone else who had purchased this magazine… still, that was enough for him.

Before flipping the page, Ryuji scanned through the interview, more quickly than last time. Not that he cared about it, but he just wanted to make sure he didn’t miss anything spicy. Surprisingly, a one certain word caught his attention. Immediately, like a train which breaks had been hit, Ryuji stopped his scanning and started to read a certain pair of questions. After finishing reading them, he had trouble registering what he had just red. ‘Do you masturbate? If you do, how often?’. Still, after reading through them multiple times, the questions didn’t change. The interviewer was actually asking that. And not just from anyone, but from Ann. Was that even appropriate? Asking something that outrageous like it was nothing. The most shocking part was yet to come… “ _Yeah, of course I masturbate! I mean, who doesn’t. Every girl should try it at least once. And how often… well, I’d say 4-6 times a week.”_ “No way… no fucking way…” Ryuji was in complete disbelief. In his mind, there was no chance that Ann would actually respond like that. Not the Ann he knew. The Ann, who was his friend, wasn’t like that… Still, some contradictory thoughts crawled into his mind. What if… what if that was actually who Ann was? It was true, he actually didn’t know what Ann does in her free time. He had no idea what kind of person Ann is behind closed doors. In response to Ann’s answer, his cock was ready to burst from his boxers. His grip was iron tight, and he was actually considering pulling it out. Out of breath, Ryuji steeled himself and prepared for the next page. Maybe finally…

While gripping his cock, Ryuji turned the page, and finally, his patience or rather, lack of it, was rewarded. The picture on the left had Ann completely topless. Nothing was blocking the view. Ann’s beautiful breasts were on full display, for all the world to see. And what breasts they were… beautiful, perfectly shaped. Compared to Ann’s slim and petite body, her tits looked massive. And nothing was out of place. Her nipples were the perfect size in context of the size of the breasts themselves. Like a sculpture, her body was perfect. A true body of a Goddess. As Ryuji stared Ann’s bare breasts embarrassingly close, he finally lost control of himself and with a help of his other hand, pulled his erect cock from his pants. His cock, already dripping with pre-cum, twitched happily as it was finally released from its prison. Without wasting any time, Ryuji grabbed it tightly and started to pull the foreskin back and forth, this time, more forcefully than before.

Breathing heavily, almost salivating, Ryuji kept jacking-off as he stared Ann’s tits. He was so entranced by the sight, he forgot the existence of the next page for a moment. The interview was over, so there was nothing blocking the picture. Just Ann standing against the ocean, with her arms stretched across each other over her head. The look on her face was confident. Not a lick of shame was seen. She stood there, completely topless, like it was natural to her.

Almost by an accident, Ryuji glanced the next page. The sight that was waiting him caused him to momentarily stop in his tracks. This time, Ann was slightly bent forward, and she was cupping her breasts with her hands. Most likely intentionally, her nipples were peaking from between her fingers. In response, his cock twitched in his hand. Ryuji stared at the picture that was even more lewd that the other. His mouth started to get filled with enough saliva that he had to swallow. Now… for the main event. There was no other clothing to be removed. Next one to go was Ann’s bikini bottoms. Now was the time… finally Ryuji could see that part of Ann’s body, that only a selected few had seen. Ryuji ran his finger across his frenulum as he reached for the edge of the page with his other hand. Finally… finally…

Suddenly, a hand slammed on to the magazine with enough force to cause a sound, blocking Ryuji’s hand and preventing him from turning the page. As he realized someone had entered the room, Ryuji froze. There was no way he could explain this. Someone had caught him with his cock in his hand, staring at a magazine. More importantly, staring at Ann’s half-naked body. On top of that, how on earth anyone even got here? It’s true he was occupied with the magazine, but he is the only one with the key…

“Oh, did I interrupt something?”, a female voice said from behind him. The voice wasn’t threatening, but still, Ryuji’s brain had stopped functioning, so his response was total silence. Not knowing what to do or more accurately, not being able to do anything, he still gripped his cock with his hand as he stared at the female hand covering Ann’s picture. Time passed. Still sitting completely still, Ryuji waited and waited, and hoped everything would go back to normal. Maybe the hand he was looking at right now was a fever dream. Maybe he would wake up and he would still be alone. But no… the female hand in his vision was still there and it wasn’t going anywhere.

“Um… hello…? Ryuji…?”, the female voice continued. This time, with a slightly puzzled tone. For some reason, the female intruder knew his name. Of course she would know his name. ‘Why else would she be here?’, Ryuji thought. Ryuji gathered his courage and decided to face the consequences. Slowly, he turned his head towards the voice. When his gaze met up with the woman’s, he still wasn’t able to register anything. It was all too crazy. His brain refused to accept the sight he was seeing. It wasn’t rational. It wasn’t possible. It was the equivalent of managing to get number ‘3’ as an answer when counting 1+1.

Ann, who was standing next to him, was curiously eyeing Ryuji, who sat on the sofa. His terrified expression was actually slightly amusing to her. To her, the expression was so over the top that Ryuji almost looked like a comic book character. “So, my pictures interested you that much?”, Ann said while sounding extremely satisfied with herself. Ryuji had hard time understand what Ann was saying and just kept staring at her, still embarrassingly holding his dick in his hand. “To think you would go all the way to Osaka to buy the magazine… you were that embarrassed that someone would see you buy it?”, Ann said, ending the sentence with a little giggle. Ryuji’s brain was still malfunctioning, and Ann only added more and more questions to the situation. “W-w-w-ere you f-following me…?”, Ryuji managed to blurt out. That was the only reasonable answer. How else she would know about Osaka?

Ann lifted her hand from the magazine and placed it on her hip. Her other hand was already resting on her other hip. With a slight grin on her face, she responded: “Yeah, sorry about that.” Even Ryuji realized that that wasn’t an apology. Way she said it combined with the current look on her face just messaged that she was proud of it. “I noticed your reaction when I talked about the photoshoot, so I was pretty sure you would go and buy it immediately when the magazine came out.” Being called out like that made Ryuji’s cheeks warm up. Embarrassed, he avoided his eyes and looked to the ground. Ann’s grin widened, this time however, adding some genuine friendliness to it. “Oh come on, if I wanted to keep it a secret, I would’ve never mentioned the photoshoot in the first place.” Now that Ryuji thought about it, Ann was right. Ann had deliberately made sure, that everyone knew she was posing nude. “Also, if you are wondering how I got in, I stole the spare key you left at Ren’s place”, Ann confessed while pushing her tongue out playfully. ‘That’s one question less to worry about…’, Ryuji’s pondered. Still, he was as confused as ever.

“But…”, Ann continued, this time, with a slightly teasing tone. “To think you would actually jack-off to my pictures…” Ryuji once again stared at Ann, this time with a stunned look on his face. “That’s pretty _kinky_ ”. Ann intentionally said the last words as teasingly as she possibly could, sending shivers down to Ryuji’s spine.

For some reason, only now, Ryuji realized his dick was still out. Quickly, he started to shove it back to his pants. “I-I-I-I-I’m sorry!!”, he managed to shout as he clumsily tried to hide his still erect cock. However, before he managed to tuck it back in, Ann grabbed his hand. “Stop.” One word. She only said one word, but that was enough to freeze all the air in the room. Ryuji’s brain had started to hurt from all the paradoxes he was experiencing one after another. ‘What do you mean stop? If I stop, it means you want to…’ Despite his mind being unable to understand the order, his body still decided to obey Ann. Ryuji released his grip and his cock swung back up, currently being completely in Ann’s field of vision. Without any shame, Ann observed Ryuji’s cock keenly. Like a cat that found something interesting, she stared at it. She tilted her head from side to side so she could get looks from different angles. It was almost if she was scanning it. Forming an image on her head so she would never forget it. Ryuji felt his cheeks turning red as his cock was looked at that closely. Despite being fairly confident on his size, it was still slightly embarrassing. “Ummm… Ann…?” Ann however paid no mind to Ryuji’s complaints and kept staring at his dick. “Not bad”, was her conclusion as she licked her lips. Ryuji didn’t know how to respond, so he sat still and stared at Ann.

“Those pictures are going to get leaked online any minute now, so you can watch them at some crazy resolution whenever you want. How about I give you something more… _real_ ”, Ann said while running her hands down her stomach, down towards her legs, craftily evading her crotch, instead moving them to her inner thighs. Ann’s words made Ryuji shiver. That statement didn’t leave anything in doubt. It was _exactly_ what he thought it was. Unable to form any words, Ryuji just nodded.

It was only now, that Ryuji actually paid any attention to Ann’s outfit. Tight jean shorts, that barely covered her ass. The tightness actually empathized Ann’s ass enough to make it look larger than it actually was. Over her torso she wore a white t-shirt, which hems were tied to a knot, revealing her belly. Through the white fabric, Ryuji was able to make out a bikini from underneath it. And not just any bikini, it most likely was the exact same one than Ann wore in the pictures. Like she had anticipated this all somehow…

Ann moved herself in front of Ryuji, only the table currently between them. She grabbed the magazine and took a proper look at the pictures that were currently visible. “Oh, so you didn’t manage to see everything yet? Good.” What Ann said hurt Ryuji a bit. The fact that she considered herself lucky, because Ryuji wasn’t able to see it all started to fill Ryuji with regret. Maybe he had crossed a line… Or so he thought… Ann continued: “Because… now I can show you everything myself.” This time the teasing grin on her face was almost sadistic. It was almost like she took pleasure from being in control.

Ryuji didn’t know what to say, so he just decided to not say anything. With his eyes running up and down Ann’s body, he just stared at her and enjoyed the sight. He didn’t even dare to touch himself. It was almost if all of this was just a bubble and he was afraid to burst it. He didn’t know what exactly would burst it, but he didn’t even want to try. This was too good. This was everything what he ever wanted. If the only thing he was allowed to do was sit still in complete silence, it was still going to be worth it. Easily.

After nonchalantly throwing away the magazine, Ann placed her hand to her hips and started to gyrate them sexily. Ryuji was rather quickly able to figure out that Ann was going to do a striptease for him. Clearly, Ann had done this before. Ryuji was sure of it. Ann’s hip movement, eye contact and facial expressions were an easy giveaway. Like a predator hunting her pray, Ann’s eyes were locked with Ryuji’s. She walked back and forth, from left to right, along the table. Not too far though, she made sure to constantly stay in Ryuji’s field of vision. Her hands started to wander. From her hips, she started to make her way upwards across her stomach. When she reached her breasts, she shamelessly ran her hands across them and lifted her hands all the way to her face. To finish her erotic pose, she brought one of her fingers to her mouth and gave it a little lick. Just the sight of Ann momentarily touching her own breasts caused Ryuji to gasp for air. Something so simple was something really powerful. Just that one second long moment was able to make Ryuji go crazy. Ann was also able to see this, as sweat started to drip down from Ryuji’s face. And, of course, his cock reacted. Even without touching it, blood kept pumping into his already painfully erect member, making it even larger. Uncomfortably so. It was like it was a floodgate, just waiting to burst and release everything. Ryuji was a ticking time bomb. Right now, he was actually scared to touch his dick, because he was afraid, he would cum immediately. What if Ann would touch it? Then it would definitely be a game over for him. No chance he would survive Ann’s touch. Ryuji gulped audibly.

Ann decided to turn up the heat. She started to make her way downwards this time. From her collarbone, she started to slowly move her hands towards her breasts. This time, she deliberately slowed down when she reached them. Ryuji couldn’t take his gaze away for even a second. And then, Ann stopped. For few seconds, it was almost as time had stopped. At least to Ryuji. Then, eagerly, Ann locked her gaze to Ryuji’s cock… and squeezed her breasts. Her little tease had the expected result, as Ryuji gasped, and his cock twitched simultaneously. After being satisfied with the result, Ann decided she wanted to see how much Ryuji would react. With slow, but large movements, she started to massage her own tits through her shirt. Ann’s breasts were big enough, so the massaging movement was clear. She would fit both of them to her hands and squeeze them. Lewdly, they would burst from in between her fingers.

Ryuji felt that his entire body was being assaulted. The pleasure caused him to shiver. His eye’s stayed locked on Ann’s breasts. He wasn’t even sure if he still was able to blink. But still, Ryuji didn’t dare to touch his cock. He didn’t want to do anything to upset Ann. Gladly for him, that was going to be fixed really soon…

“It looks like a certain someone is requesting some attention, don’t you think?”, Ann said while licking her lips. To emphasize her point, she even halted her breast massaging for a second and pointed directly at Ryuji’s twitching cock. Even Ryuji in his daze was able to grasp what Ann meant. Without giving any reply, Ryuji obeyed and reached for his dick with his hand. Despite being ready to burst at any second, he obviously wanted to jack-off. In fact, he had waited for this opportunity ever since Ann had started her ‘performance’. This time however, he made sure that his grip was light and that his moves were gentle. Bursting immediately would’ve been a massive hit to his manhood.

Ann moved her hands from her breasts to her hips and observed every second of Ryuji’s actions. With an entranced look on her face, she watched as Ryuji started to move his hand up and down his cock. Unable to stay completely silent, Ryuji even moaned a bit, which he himself thought was embarrassing. Ann however felt her cheeks blush slightly as he watched Ryuji. Every moan Ryuji made, increased Ann’s own desire to start to masturbate as well. Just watching and listening Ryuji moan made her sweat. Her teasing grin grew even wider as Ryuji had more and more trouble holding in his moans. “I never would’ve guessed you are the type of guy who moans like a girl”, Ann giggled. Ryuji, in response, grew silent and became self-conscious about his voice. After that, he used all of his willpower to make sure he made no sound. A slight annoyance was momentarily visible from Ann’s face as she realized Ryuji had started to hold in his sounds. ‘Well, I guess I need to increase the heat then…’, she thought as she started to fiddle with the hems of her t-shirt.

For a few moments, Ryuji had actually thought he could keep himself silent as long as he just paid attention to his moans. However, Ann had other plans for him. After opening the knot on her shirt, she crossed her hands in front of her, grabbed the hems from two sides, and lifted the shirt off with one swell movement. Even though Ryuji was able to make out Ann’s bikini before, now, seeing her breasts only being covered with just a bikini increased his heartbeat even more. The combination of the tight shorts and a red bikini top was ticking all kinds of boxes in Ryuji’s mind and soon found that holding in his moans was nigh impossible. Still, somehow, he still managed to hold most of the embarrassing sounds in… for now…

Ann, still not being anywhere near finished with her teasing, moved herself on top of the table on all fours and started to crawl towards Ryuji. From this angle, her breasts were emphasized, as they dangled and moved wildly, while barely being held in place by the red bikini top. Being bent over like this gave Ryuji a clear look at every part of Ann’s tits, except her nipples. As Ann had made her way almost next to Ryuji, Ryuji found himself gulping, as Ann’s massive tits jiggled right in front of his face. To make things worse for him, Ann intentionally started to move her upper torso from side to side, causing her boobs to jiggle even more. In almost hypnotizing manner, Ann’s sizeable jugs moved from side to side, right in front of Ryuji’s eyes. Even without paying any conscious attention to it, Ryuji jacked-off with a steady rhythm. Inside his head, the question of ‘how he hasn’t climaxed yet?’ was unanswered.

Ryuji being submissive brought Ann satisfaction. Watching him jack-off with a desperate look on his face was like if someone was pumping pleasure hormones right into her brain. Seeing Ryuji out of breath and lusting after her own body was everything she wanted. She liked it… no, she loved it! More than she liked to admit in fact. The constant state of arousal she was feeling obviously affected her body. She was sweating, her nipples were rock-hard, and whether she liked it or not, her pussy was drenched. A looming though of just pouncing Ryuji and fucking his brains out started to take form in her head. Still, somehow, she managed to control herself… ‘Not yet… not yet…’

Ann lifter her upper body up and moved her hands behind her back. Ryuji knew what was going to happen next…while on her knees on the table, Ann grabbed the strings of her top and pulled them open. She lifted the bikini top over her head and threw it to the side. Now, the breasts that were covered with clothing just a while ago, dangled in front of Ryuji’s face in all of their naked glory. An almost moan-like gasp escaped Ryuji’s lips. Ann could feel her pussy tingle in response to Ryuji’s moan. Slowly, teasingly, Ann moved her breasts even closer to Ryuji’s face. With every inch of his body, Ryuji had to fight back the urge to start sucking them. He wanted to. He absolutely wanted to. More than anything… more than… “I know you want to, so just go for it”, Ann whispered. She grabbed both of her breasts into her hands and moved her nipples as close to Ryuji as she managed from the table. A shockwave shot into Ryuji’s brain and pretty much deleted all his rational thoughts. Like a robot who had been given an order, Ryuji took one of Ann’s erect nipples into his mouth and started to suck it… while simultaneously still stroking his cock. Boldly, without asking for permission, Ryuji used his free hand to play with Ann’s other nipple simultaneously. Ann didn’t object, complete opposite in fact. This time it was Ann’s turn to moan and unlike Ryuji, Ann made no effort to keep her voice down. Shamelessly, she allowed herself to make sounds as Ryuji’s mouth and fingers worked on her breasts. She actually went a bit further than that. She detached one of her hand from her breasts and moved it between her own legs. Through her shorts, she started to rub her pussy. While Ryuji jerked his dick slowly, Ann in comparison, played with herself rather aggressively. So aggressively in fact, that even Ryuji had hard time recognizing the woman in front of him. ‘Maybe she actually answered the question truthfully…’, Ryuji thought as the bold question returned to his mind momentarily. ‘Or maybe the 4-6 times a week was actually less than the actual number…’

Ryuji had no experience on sucking women’s breasts. Despite that, he tried his best. He used his tongue to caress the nipple in his mouth from different directions, while simultaneously adding suction with his mouth. From time to time, he took the nipple out of his mouth and admired Ann’s breasts. Because of his sucking, the other nipple glistened with his spit, making it look even more erotic. During the entire time Ryuji had worked on Ann’s tits, Ann hadn’t said anything. Since she was still letting out erotic moans, Ryuji took it as a good sign. Maybe what he was doing was pleasurable.

Meanwhile, Ann had already started to unbutton her shorts. Momentarily she pulled away from Ryuji, as she started to take them off. Audibly out of breath, Ann moved herself around the table as she slid the shorts off. Ryuji was pretty quicky able to understand that the teasing was over. Ann wanted more…

Ann got up on her feet. She threw the shorts to the side and stood on the table. Currently, her crotch was at Ryuji’s eye-level and embarrassingly close. She gently moved her hips from side to side. This was it. This was the moment. Finally… finally Ryuji would see it… Ann’s most protected place…

Slowly, Ann started to pull the bikini’s strings from both sides at the same time. As the bows started to open, Ryuji gulped. Finally, simultaneously, both sides released their grasp of Ann’s ample ass and the bottom part of Ann’s bikini dropped to the table. Being able to see Ann’s pussy so close up made Ryuji blush. Part of him started to doubt whether he should be looking away instead. The thought of observing someone’s private parts this close up felt wrong. But still… Ryuji didn’t avert his eyes… not even for a single second…

Ann’s pussy was as mature as he expected. As he stared at the forbidden fruit, it was obvious to Ryuji that Ann was turned on as well. Her outer lips were swollen and red and the crevice between them was visibly moist from her juices. Other observation he made was the fact that all of the hair was carefully shaven off, making every part of her pussy clearly visible. Well maintained, as expected from a model.

To Ryuji’s surprise, Ann took a step forward. She moved as close to Ryuji as she was possibly able to and with a help of her fingers, spread her pussy lips open. Ryuji was able to see that part of Ann that was most likely never seen by almost anyone before. Staring at someone from this angle felt wrong. It was too much. It showed too much. The crack of Ann’s cunt didn’t leave anything for imagination. Ryuji was able to see _everything_.

Ann took another step. Since there wasn’t much room for Ann to move anymore, her leg landed right next to Ryuji, who was still sitting on the sofa. Then another step. All of a sudden, Ann’s legs were on Ryuji’s both sides and her crotch was just inches away from Ryuji’s face. And then… Ann pushed her hips forward and placed her pussy against Ryuji’s mouth. She grabbed his head with her hands and gently pushed her hips even more forward. She didn’t stop until Ryuji’s upped body was stopped by the sofa. Ryuji was unable to move his head. Ann had boldly mounted him. “Lick my pussy”, was Ann’s order. To emphasize her request, she gently, with small movements, started to grind her crotch against Ryuji’s face. Despite Ann’s aggressiveness, the way Ann made her request wasn’t forceful. She had more lust in her voice than anything else. Ryuji was more than happy to oblige.

Again, Ryuji didn’t have any experience on eating a woman out. His only time with a woman was a short one and filled with alcohol. Nothing outside of basic sex in missionary-position happened. So this, all of this, was completely new to Ryuji. That’s why, he was more than eager to try and learn. Encouraged by his seemingly good breast sucking skills, he started to apply similar techniques this time. Only knowledge he had about cunnilingus was a random tidbit from online which recommended focusing on a woman’s clitoris. For once in his life, watching porn had been useful, since because of that, he actually had a slight clue as where a clit would be.

To ease her position, Ann shifted all of her body weight to Ryuji’s shoulders and placed her hands on the same sofa pillow Ryuji’s head was leaning against. Ryuji started to support her by placing his hand on Ann’s ass and groping it. His bold move had no instant repercussions, so he kept going and started to massage Ann’s butt. Ann closed her eyes and allowed Ryuji to try his best to pleasure her. Little by little, the room started to fill with Ann’s moaning and the wet sounds Ryuji was making with his mouth.

Ryuji’s first mission was to find Ann’s clit. Because of his lack of skill, he had no idea where elsewhere to focus. As he roamed his tongue around Ann’s labia, he quickly became quite familiar with Ann’s taste. The taste of her pussy-juice was rather subdued. It didn’t really stick out as good or bad. But since he was well aware, that it was Ann’s juices, that itself made just the thought of drinking them intoxicating in itself. Eventually, after roaming his tongue across Ann’s lower lips multiple times, Ryuji was able to find something that stood out. A little nub above Ann’s pussy-lips attracted his attention. He used his hands that currently massaged Ann’s ass, to guide Ann’s hips and moved his mouth to as position so that the nub would be directly in his mouth. He once again started to use the techniques he earlier applied to Ann’s breasts. He tried as gently as possible, to take to nub to his mouth and apply little suction to it. Simultaneously, he ran his tongue up and down, carefully pleasuring it. The reaction from Ann was quick and violent. As the massive surge of pleasure from her crotch hit her brain, Ann had to grit her teeth to stop herself from letting out a moan that would’ve showed too much weakness in the eyes of Ryuji. She still wanted to stay in control. Completely loosing herself to the pleasure would make that rather difficult. For some reason, Ryuji was better than she expected. Ann desperately tried to keep her voice down or at least attempted to make sure she didn’t get any louder than she already was. Unfortunately, Ryuji’s relentless focusing of her clit was too much. Little by little, the slight control she had over her voice started to disappear and her vocalization grew in volume.

This time, Ryuji was easily able to hear what felt good and what not. What he was doing worked. Ann’s breathing started to turn frantic as her grip on Ryuji’s head tightened. Ryuji had never seen an actual female orgasm, but even he was able to realize, that this was most likely what was about to happen. As to make sure she wasn’t going to fall, Ann prepared for her upcoming orgasm by pushing her crotch against Ryuji as hard as she could. Ryuji felt Ann’s body pressing against his face even tighter than before, making his breathing slightly difficult. Deciding not to care about it, Ryuji kept his relentless assault on Ann’s clitoris going. Surprisingly, as Ann was approaching her peek, almost like this all was just a porn video being filmed, Ann opened her mouth and clearly announced: “I’m cumming!!” Just moments later, Ann’s body started to shake. Her legs started to lose strength and she held on Ryuji even tighter than before. Ryuji noticed this and had to use some strength to keep Ann from falling. Through Ann’s gasping and shaking, Ryuji calmly kept running his tongue against Ann’s clit with a steady pace.

In Ann’s mind, there was only white. Pure white. The pulses of pleasure her pussy gave her just kept going. Every time a rational thought started to slither its way in, a pulse of orgasmic pleasure wiped it away. It kept going… and going… and going… in fact, her orgasm lasted so long, she actually started to get a bit worried. She had no idea how or why, but somehow Ryuji managed to pleasure her just right, increasing the length of her orgasm to a ridiculous decree. After what felt like an eternity, the pulses started to grow smaller in size. After having to withstand an onslaught like that, Ann’s body started to show signs of fatigue and she voluntarily collapsed onto the sofa, next to Ryuji. “I don’t know how to fuck did you do that… but thanks”, Ann sighed as she rubbed her temples with her hand, while still laying on the sofa. Ryuji felt a warm feeling of victory inside him, he had successfully made Ann cum. Now that’s a medal he can wear with a pride…

Before Ryuji was able to get too comfortable, suddenly, he felt something warm and wet on his cock. As he looked downwards, his eyes widened in surprise and shock. Clearly in her vision was Ann’s luscious locks moving up and down along her head movement. Ann had taken his cock into her mouth and was skillfully giving him head. While Ryuji’s pussy eating was an accidental success, it was clear that Ann had lot of experience in giving blowjobs. Every weak point in his cock was explored. With her hand she stroked the shaft while gently playing with his balls with her other hand. She skillfully moved the foreskin away from his tip and focused her tongue on his glans. She also carefully teased the most sensitive part, the frenulum. She ran her tongue across it while applying suction. Occasionally she moved her mouth to the root of the shaft and made her way all the way to the tip, while tracing Ryuji’s cock with her tongue along the way. The moans he had made earlier were mere grunts and gasps. Under Ann’s skillful care, he had no choice except to let out moans that rivaled the ones Ann just made minutes ago. This was as far as Ryuji managed to get.

The big load he had been saving was finally released. Now the white that filled Ann’s mind did the same to Ryuji. With a miserable moan, Ryuji’s cock bursted its seed directly into Ann’s mouth. Simultaneously, Ann shoved the dick as deep as into her mouth as she could and directed the surge of cum down her throat. With steady gulps, Ann swallowed everything Ryuji gave to her. Not a drop was spilled. After finishing her meal, she took Ryuji’s dick out of her mouth and winked him with a grin. “Now we’re even”, she said and gave Ryuji’s cock few strokes. As he was extremely sensitive after just ejaculating, even the gentle strokes caused his hips to shake.

After that, the silence filled the room. Slowly, the ragged breathing of the two started to calm down. “Are you willing to kiss me?”, Ann asked, breaking the silence. “I mean, I literally just swallowed, so…. some guys are quite picky.” Ann’s tone seemed a bit odd, at least when compared to earlier. But Ryuji concluded that maybe Ann just had decided to drop the teasing act. “Umm… well, my face is covered with your… um, juices… so I think we’re even?” After observing Ryuji, Ann giggled. “Yeah, you can think it that way.” Deciding not to continue the conversation anymore, Ann locked her lips with Ryuji’s. The two started to make out. Ryuji though it was weird, that both of them gave each other oral before kissing, but decided to let it go. Ann as the more experienced kisser determined the pace. Aggressively, she pushed her tongue into Ryuji’s mouth. Once again, that was something no woman had done to Ryuji before, causing his mind to go blank in excitement. Both of them tasted each other’s liquids. Ann was familiar with the taste of her own pussy-juice. She had tasted it before. Sometimes after kissing her former partners after giving head and sometimes willingly just placing her fingers to her mouth while she masturbated. But Ryuji had to withstand the taste of his own semen, as to him, it was a weird and unfamiliar taste. Not unpleasant necessarily, but the thought of tasting of his own semen wasn’t the most pleasurable one.

Ryuji started to explore Ann’s body with his hands and Ann did the same to him. He ran his hand across Ann’s ass, while groping her breast with the other. Ann on the other hand, reached for his cock. But just few strokes later, Ann pulled away and had a surprised look on her face. “W-wait? What the hell? You are already hard?” Ryuji’s stamina had taken Ann off-guard. “I’m… I’m kissing you, so… yeah… it didn’t take long…”, Ryuji mumbled while looking a tad bit embarrassed. But this time it was Ann who was the more embarrassed one. After Ryuji’s response, her cheeks turned bright red and she only managed to mumble ‘I see…’ as an answer. The teasing act Ann was putting on was slipping…

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Ann rose from the sofa and once again moved herself on to the table on all fours. This time however, with her butt pointing towards Ryuji. “Fuck it, let’s just do it… we both want it”, Ann said with audible lust in her voice. The Ryuji’s surprise erection had turned her on way more than she thought. Ryuji lusting after her body was the thing that made her do this in the first place. This was exactly what she wanted. Ann still stayed on the table and wiggled her ass to Ryuji, as to invite him in. Ryuji decided to push his inexperience out of the window and got up. He took off his shirt, shorts and boxers and threw them across the room to the floor. He moved behind Ann and grabbed her hips gently. He aimed his dick towards Ann’s snatch and pushed himself into her. For the first time, the two of them became one.

The feeling Ryuji was feeling was otherworldly. Something that wasn’t from this world. The moist and warm feeling around his cock was something he couldn’t describe with words. Ann’s inner walls gripped around his member with perfect pressure. It was like if Ann’s pussy was made just for him. The compatibility was unmatched. Every thrust felt so good he wanted to scream. As he slowly started to push himself in and out of Ann, Ann’s vocal responses started to fill the room in addition to his own. Cooing moans left out Ann’s mouth without any attempts from her to stop them. To Ann, Ryuji’s dick was a perfect fit as well. It’s ability to hit all of her weak points was actually a bit scary. Out of all men she had been with, no one had been able to pleasure her like this. No toy she had used could ever match this. “Fuck… just go harder… please… don’t hold back…” Ann decided that trying to keep any kind of dominating role at the moment was pointless. Instead, she openly begged Ryuji to go faster. She didn’t care anymore. The pleasure she would get from teasing would be nothing compared to this. Ryuji, once again, obediently did as he was told. He strengthened his grip on Ann’s hips and slammed his cock in with more force. A moan, louder than before, escaped Ann’s lips. Ryuji increased his pace and started to penetrate Ann harder, like she requested. Neither of them said anything. Other that occasional swear words that either of them grunted, the room was filled with lustful moaning of two people in heat.

Ryuji had the edge this time, as he had just climaxed a while ago. A male refractory period was for once actually useful. Despite somehow managing to get an erection, his orgasm wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Ann on the other hand had to come to terms with the fact that she was about to cum at any second now. Something about Ryuji’s penetration was just so perfect that her pussy was going crazy. As Ann prepared for her second orgasm, before the point of no return, she managed to bark a one final order to Ryuji. “Don’t you dare to fucking stop…” Despite meaning it as an order, it sounded more like she was begging. Ryuji managed to gather some courage and tried something he thought would be cool. He moved his mouth next to Ann’s ear. “I’m not going to stop even if you beg me to, so cum as hard as you want”, Ryuji whispered. Ann’s mouth momentarily opened in shock as she tried to understand what she had just heard. What was even more shocking to Ann, was how hard her body reacted to Ryuji’s words. It felt like her heart had skipped a beat. Somehow Ryuji had managed to find a tone that totally melted Ann and turned her into a even hornier mess. Even before her orgasm, her brain had trouble functioning. Now, her climax was going to take away the rest of the sanity she had left.

She gritted her teeth. Her eyes became unfocused and her pussy violently clamped around Ryuji’s cock. Her second orgasm, even stronger than the first one, started to ravage her body. On top of that, Ryuji kept his promise. Not slowing down even an inch, he kept penetrating Ann through her entire orgasm. Even for Ann, that was a completely new sensation for her. It felt like someone tried to make her cum against mid-orgasm. What was even more mind blowing, was the fact that Ryuji actually kinda managed to do it. Despite her pussy already pumping pleasure to her brain, she felt like another orgasm was building. And in some unexplainable way, another orgasm started while the earlier one was still ongoing. Or at least that’s how it felt to her. The pleasure was unlike she had ever felt before. Her eyes started to get slightly crooked and some drool started to drip from the side of her mouth. At some point, under the pleasure, her upper body collapsed on the table. She wasn’t able to hold herself steady with her arms anymore, so she had no choice except to allow herself to fall. Despite a majority of her body refusing to work, her lower body still kept convulsing along the pulses of pleasure her cunt was still making. She was in heaven.

Finally, Ryuji was able to feel that Ann’s pussy was calming down. Deciding to take a break, Ryuji pulled his cock out. After the last thing to support Ann’s body was removed, she entirely collapsed on to the table. “Holy shit… What the hell…?”, she mumbled as she turned herself on her back. Staring at the ceiling, she dried some sweat from her forehead with her hands and tried to calm down her breathing. She gazed towards Ryuji and gave him a warm smile. Ryuji didn’t know what else to do, so her responded to Ann’s smile with his own. Both of them stared at each other for a while with goofy expressions on their face. Ann was the first to speak. With her gaze turned on to Ryuji’s cock she started to get up from the table. “I think we’ll need to take care of that.” Without waiting for any reply, she made her way to Ryuji and pushed him gently to his back and mounted him. Deciding she needed something soft for her knees after the table, she decided to do it on the sofa instead. She moved over Ryuji’s crotch and with her hand, guided his cock into her entrance. “Just lay there, I’ll take care of everything”, she said as she lowered her hips pushed Ryuji’s cock into her.

Ann was in charge. She placed her hands on Ryuji’s shoulders and started to move her hips up and down. The sofa creaked as Ann rode Ryuji. Ryuji decided to leave everything to Ann and closed his eyes. Ann grabbed Ryuji’s hands from their wrists and placed them on her breasts. Ryuji opened his eyes to see Ann’s beautiful, smiling face. He liked Ann better like this. The threatening Ann was exciting, but this was the true Ann Takamaki. This was the Ann Takamaki he knew. He moved his hands behind Ann’s back and pulled her to a loving embrace. While Ann still pleasured Ryuji with her pussy, Ann and Ryuji kissed each other passionately. 

“Ann, I’m about to… finish pretty soon… um…” Before Ryuji was able to finish his sentence, Ann placed a finger on his lips. She gave Ryuji a quick smirk and started to get up. She pulled Ryuji’s member out of her and grabbed his wrist. She got up from the sofa and pulled Ryuji with her. “On my face. Come on, do it.” Ann got on her knees and brought her face in front of Ryuji’s dick and started to stroke it. She guided Ryuji’s hand to do it instead and presented her face as a target for Ryuji’s load. Ryuji picked up where Ann had left off and started to jack-off. Ann keenly observed Ryuji while tracing her own pussy-lips with her fingers. It didn’t take Ryuji long to reach his peak. From his body language Ann was able to determine the moment when the money-shot began. She opened her mouth and pushed her tongue out and closed her eyes.

With almost as much strength as last time, Ryuji bursted his load, this time on Ann’s face. The act of finishing on her face most likely strengthened his orgasm. Just the thought made him go berserk. The surge of cum shot from the tip of Ryuji’s cock and landed directly on Ann’s face. It hit her forehead and the trail of sperm started to drip down her face along her nose. The next spurt lander right under her right eyelid. The numerous shots hit her all over her face. Some went directly into her mouth or landed on her tongue lewdly. One spurt even hit her closed eye, making her unable to open it. After Ryuji was done with her, Ann was an absolute mess. She nonchalantly gulped down the sperm that had gone into her mouth and started to run her fingers across her face, gathering some cum to her fingertips. She swept the cum covered eyelid clean and opened her eyes. While licking her fingers clean like cat, she gave Ryuji a wink and a giggle. Ryuji had no answer to the extremely lewd display that just happened. He just stared at Ann in amazement. Maybe this was the real Ann?

“I’m going to use your shower. And oh, your towel as well.” Not waiting for a reply was almost like a habit to her at this point. She quickly got up and moved to the shower. After closing the door behind her, the sounds of showering started. Ryuji was left alone in the room, trying to wrap his brain around what just had happened.

Maybe the girl he knew, Ann Takamaki, was actually much more complex than he had thought. Maybe both of these sides, the slutty one and the gentle one existed side-by-side. After tonight, Ryuji had to admit, that maybe he didn’t know Ann that well after all. But if this was what she was truly like, he was more than excited to find out more about her.

While Ann showered, Ryuji started to clean up. When he went to pick up the magazine Ann had thrown away, his urge to check out the rest of the pictures returned. He quickly searched for the page Ann’s pictures were and flipped the pages to find the last two picture’s he wasn’t able to see. To his shock, the headline “ _reveals it all_ ” had actually been a clickbait. It was true that Ann took off her bikini bottom on the photos. But her crotch was tightly covered by something. Her vagina was never clearly visible. “Ann…”, Ryuji mumbled while turning his head towards the bathroom door. ‘What a woman…’, he thought.


End file.
